I wish the boogeyman (Rewrite)
by ImagineMusic
Summary: Meh. Is the same as the last one. Pitch stumbles across a very young girl named Kira. She wishes he's real even if she doesn't believe. Hoping she can believe, Pitch watches the girl every night. He wants nothing more than for her to believe in him. So will she? Or will she think he's just a nightmare like everyone says?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys~! I just came up with a one-shot. So I hope you enjoy. It's based on real events and it contains OCs and such. Again, enjoy. Tis is my rewrite... It's gonna be kinda the same. But it's a rewrite.

* * *

"Hey, Kyle... I wish the boogeyman was real." A young girl named Kira told her older brother.

"Why is that? I thought he was a bad person?" Kyle said. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea that his little sister liked someone who, in myths and legends, was a very bad person.

"Yeah but if he was real I would be his ally and send all the nightmares to my enemies..." Kira huffed.

"In your dreams. Now it's time to go to bed. School tomorrow." Kyle laughed at Kira's imagination.

"Yeah yeah. I know..."

* * *

Pitch was outside staring into the house. He felt lonely and sort of happy at the same time. Sad because he still didn't have a believer and happy because there was one kid that didn't care that he sends nightmares to children. Kira was the one who was always unfazed the the nightmares. She was the brave one and he couldn't just give her a nightmare anymore.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked from behind him. It was Jack.

"I'm just visiting my favorite child." Pitch said sighing sadly.

"Why?"

"She wants me to be real. But she doesn't believe.."

"I wonder why... She believes in Santa, Tooth and Sandman..."

"What about Bunny?"

"She doesn't know Easter... She's never able to celebrate and ended up forgetting everything about Easter..."

"Sad... What about you?"

"I'm new here. She doesn't know who Jack Frost is." Just then Kira opened the window.

"Who are you?" She asked Jack.

"What do you mean? You know who I am if you can see me..."

"I don't know and if you don't leave I"m gonna tell my sister we're being stalked." Kira said.

"Jack Frost." Jack said recognizing the little annoying personality. Everyone at the age of 5 would be like this.

"I thought Jack Frost would be a snowman."

"Wait what?"

"Sorry... I watch too many movies."

"I can see that."

"Yes... I hafta go to bed now. And tell the boogeyman I said hi... if he was real..." The she closed the window leaving Pitch upset and he was gone just like that. He went back to his lair and waited for the next day. The same thing happened again. Pitch went back at night time over and over again. But one thing happened.

* * *

After years there was a movie. About them.

"You're weird... How can you like the boogeyman?" A snobby girl asked.

"Well how can you like Jack Frost? He's just an animated character..." Kira retorted.

"Why would you like that old man?" The girl shot at her trying to avoid the question.

"Why would you like that old teen?!" She shot back.

"WHY YOU!" The two almost began fighting. But then a streak of ice split between them. Kira stared in that direction.

"An 'old teen' huh? Well that's new." Kira pushed the other girl away and that girl left.

"... Who the heck are you?" She asked suddenly confused.

"Jack Frost." Was the simple, brilliant reply.

"... Jack Frost? That's new."

"New? Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously. Umm... Might wanna explain why I am seeing a boy with white hair, a blue hoodie," then she looked t his feet. "With no shoes... And is claiming he's a character from a movie?" She asked.

"Uhhhh... Nope. No explanation for that." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Great... Next thing you know there's gonna be such a thing as the boogeyman."

"Well... There is."

"I'm going crazy... I'm going crazy! I think that prissy girl just slapped the back of my head!"

"How are you seeing me if you don't think I'm telling the truth?!"

"Ummm... I have no idea... Because I still remember when I was little i saw you talking to someone who was never there..." Then she left. The Jack went over to Pitch was was still staring at the place of which where Kira and that girl were arguing.

"You okay?" Pitch didn't answer.

"Hey. Answer me." He said shaking the older man.

"No I'm not. I was so close to having someone believe in me! But now that's done and over because that girl doesn't know me! She thinks you had an imaginary friend!" Pitch yelled on the verge of crying. Kira passed them.

"Stop the shouting. Honestly I wonder how no one notices you two." Then exited the school yard.

* * *

After many years, it was confirmed that Kira finally believed. Every night she would always wait on her window sill and look outside for any sign of nightmare sand. And when she saw it, she would take some in her hand and it would form a nightmare. She always whispered the same name into its ear.

"Nichelle." She would say and it would disappear into the darkness. Then Pitch would arrive and they would always have a really long talk.

"You always make me send the nightmares to the same two children. Do you hate anyone else?"

"Bradley and Esmerelda too?"

"Alright. Then." Two more nightmares were made and sent away.

"I don't know why everyone says your a bad person. Even the guardians say so. But I think you're awesome in every way. You're the best spirit ever. I never want my life to end." She told him. And that, my readers, touched his heart. His first believer, a child who never cared about the children who said she was an idiot for wanting the boogeyman to be real, enjoyed whatever he did. Whether he gave her best friend nightmares when they got into a fight, or if he turned something in her room to sand, or even if he gave her nightmares. They were mild and he always tried to make sure they didn't make her too afraid of him. More years passed and came the flu season. Kira was unlucky enough to catch it. And her immune system was weak. The newer passed and Kira could barely form a sentence again. On her last day, she said one thing that made it harder for Pitch to see her die.

"Pitch... You're my best friend..." And she stopped breathing. She died. She died and left Pitch on this horrible world that he can't escape. She left him alone.


	2. I wish the bogeyman sequel one shot

**Hey guys! Since one person wanted a sequel, I just couldn't say no. So I'm writing a sequel and it's got the same title. Except it has 2 at the end. So I hope you'll enjoy it.**


End file.
